


I'm Growing On You

by HeadHunter



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Kiss Frank Iero, Fluff and Angst, Frank is Mikey Way's best friend AU, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tagging, I'm not really sure how old Gerard is in this ok, Implied Underage, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, One Shot, Shy Frank Iero, Teen Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadHunter/pseuds/HeadHunter
Summary: Frank is Mikey's best friend and he comes over to watch a horror movie. When it comes out that Frank has never kissed anyone, Gerard starts to see him as more than his brother's friend and decides to teach him a few things.This is mostly just a fluffy one-shot where Gerard teaches Frank how to kiss and ya know, things get heated.





	I'm Growing On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so pls b nice
> 
> Also I kind of got inspired by reading Oceans by tobequitefrank so you should check out theirs too :)  
> Also also the title is from a The Story So Far song because i love them.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think <3

It was Friday night, and Gerard had thought all week about going out and seeing a movie with his friend’s tonight, but of course instead, he had to stay home and babysit his brother Mikey and his friend. 

Gerard didn’t mind watching Mikey when their parents were away, but he had wanted to see this movie for so long, and his parents had practically threatened to ground him if he didn’t stay home. It also didn’t make sense to Gerard that he had to babysit Mikey when he was only a year younger than him.

So here he was, in the kitchen, making popcorn, alone on a Friday night. 

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, and a grin snuck it’s way onto Gerard’s face because he remembered who Mikey invited over.

Most of Mikey’s friends were annoying to Gerard. They would try to act cool around him and play pranks on him, or sneak into his room and mess up his CD’s and comics.

However, Mikey had one friend that Gerard didn’t mind at all, and that was Frank. Frank had been Mikey’s best friend for 4 years and hung out at their house quite frequently. The two were practically inseparable, so much so that Gerard thought of him as like a second little brother. 

As Frank got older though, he started to seem less like a juvenile little sibling, and more like a cute guy that would come over and hang out with his brother. Gerard knew it was wrong to think of Frank as anything but Mikey’s friend, but he couldn’t help but notice how Frank would act when Gerard was around lately. He would catch Frank staring at him a lot, or he would be overly interested in Gerard’s comic book collection and would listen to Gerard ramble on about new issues or characters he enjoyed. He’d even want Gerard to hang out with him and Mikey, much to Mikey’s opposition.

Gerard liked hanging out with Frank, but it was hard to suppress those kinds of feelings when he came around. He had to remind himself that Frank was only 16, and he was Mikey’s friend, that’s all. 

“Hi Frankie.” Gerard greeted the short boy with a smile as he opened the door.

Frank looked down nervously and smiled, “Hi Gerard.”

“Come in, Mikey’s upstairs in his room.” Gerard always thought it was cute that Frank was nervous around him, although he never really understood why. He assumed it was like an ‘intimidating big brother’ thing, so Gerard did his best to make Frank comfortable whenever he was around.

“I made some popcorn ‘cause I think Mikey’s wanting you guys to watch a horror movie or something,” Gerard said walking into the kitchen. Frank followed him hesitantly. “Do you want a drink? We’ve got soda, juice, water…”

“You got any beer?” Frank said giving Gerard a pleased smile.

Gerard laughed because Frank was always trying to snatch Gerard’s beer when he was drinking. Frank didn’t even like the taste of beer but he said it made him feel old and sophisticated.

“Yeah sure, you got an ID on you?” Gerard said crossing his arms, imitating a bartender. 

Frank rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, officer I’ll take a soda.” Frank’s lip ring tugged at his smile. 

Gerard remembers when Frank first got his lip pierced. He was so excited he had come straight to Mikey’s house that day to show him and Gerard how ‘cool’ and ‘hardcore’ he looked. Gerard didn’t really understand Frank’s fascination with being cool, because as far as Gerard was concerned, he was the coolest kid he knew. Despite him being nervous around Gerard, Frank didn’t pretend to be anyone else and he never took shit from anyone. That and he was way too good looking for a 16-year-old.

Gerard took a Pepsi from the fridge and threw it to Frank, laughing as he barely caught it. 

“Hey, um, I’m sorry you had to stay home and watch your little brother and his lame friend,” Frank said looking at the top of his soda can.

“Nah, you guys are fun to hang with.” Gerard wasn’t lying. Sure, he wanted to go out with his older friends, but he didn’t mind staying home and hanging with Frank and Mikey either. 

Gerard was getting confused as to why Frank hadn’t left the kitchen and gone up to Mikey’s room yet. “I’ve also gotta be here to protect the house because apparently you guys can’t be left alone without starting a fire using the microwave.”

“Wow, that was like 4 months ago!” Frank said embarrassed as he reeled his head back. “How was I supposed to know you couldn’t put a spoon in the microwave?”

“Yeah. Let’s just say, I will be the one making popcorn for a while.” Gerard added as he handed the bag of popcorn to Frank.

Frank looked up at him, “You know, you could come up and watch the movie with us,” he looked down at his feet, realizing how cringey he was being, “or, or not if you’ve got more important stuff to do, you know.”

“Hmmm, that depends…” Gerard said putting his thumb and finger under his chin and Frank looked up at him. “Are you guys watching The Ring 1 or 2?” 

Frank’s eyes lit up and got visibly excited when he said, “One!”

Gerard shrugged and nodded, ruffling Frank’s hair. “Sure.”

Gerard would have rathered them watch the movie in his own room because it was bigger, but there was something about the idea of Frank being in his bedroom on his bed with him that didn’t feel right. Gerard knew that Mikey would kill him if anything happened between them, and Gerard didn’t even want to chance it.

Still though, Frank had insisted on sitting next to Gerard, with Mikey on his right. They turned the lights off and popped the DVD in. 

“You guys sure this movie isn’t gonna be too scary for you?” Gerard said sitting back down.

Mikey shrugged, “I’ve already seen this movie like a hundred times, it’s Frank who’s gonna be scared.”

Frank shoved Mikey. “HEY. I’ve seen plenty of scary movies! I’m not the one who gets scared of the dark and has to sleep with a night light.”

This back and forth arguing between the two boys made Gerard laugh as it went on through the entire opening credits sequence. It was obvious to Gerard that Frank was trying to act tough in front of him, but as soon as the movie actually started, Frank had pulled the blanket all the way up past his chin.

Gerard had to force himself to stop staring at Frank because the way he looked when he was scared made Gerard’s chest hurt and made him want to cuddle up next to him and hold him. 

This movie had many jumpscares, and each time it happened both he and Mikey jumped as Frank would pull the blanket past his eyes like a little kid, yelling “SHIT HOLY FUCK DON’T GO IN THERE.”

It wasn’t long before Mikey had begun to comment on the unnecessary romance in the movie and how it always happened in horror movies. “I don’t wanna see fuckin’ lovey-dovey makeout scenes I wanna see some scary ass demons man.”

“You do want to see makeout scenes as long as it’s Sarah Michelle Gellar.” Gerard chimed in.

“And as long as she’s making out with me,” Mikey said confidently.

Frank chuckled. “Dude she is way too hot for you. She would never kiss you.”

Mikey’s face turned to Frank, a little angry. “Oh really? Who’s the one who has actually kissed someone before?” Mikey shot back as he pointed to himself.

“Hey shithead!” Frank dropped the blanket from his hands and his tone was more serious.

“Alright you two break it up,” Gerard said overtop of them. He leaned over to make eye contact with Mikey. “Mikes, I’ve walked in on you kissing your Buffy poster. I don’t think anyone would enjoy that.”

Frank let go of the anger he felt before and leaned his head back and laughed, which made Gerard smile.

Mikey was still offended but tried his best not to crack a smile. “Hey! I can dream alright.”

 

By the time that the movie was over, it was 11 pm, and somehow Frank had managed to fall asleep on Gerard’s shoulder. 

As the end credits rolled, he looked at the deadweight Frank, fast asleep on him. He could barely feel the slow rise and fall of his chest and Gerard tried his best not to think about it too much. He looked so peaceful though, Gerard didn’t want to wake him.

And he’ll admit, he probably stayed there a minute longer than what was okay, just admiring how warm Frank felt on his right side wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through his hair and fall asleep next to him, but Gerard knew he had to leave and go to bed in his own room. 

He moved his shoulder just enough to make Frank slowly wake up and look up at Gerard with the most tired eyes that made Gerard weak. 

“You missed it. The ending was the best part.” Gerard said in a hushed voice as Frank smiled and rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

“Did she kill everyone in the world?” His voice was so sleepy and mumbly that it made Gerard’s heart sputter. 

Gerard laughed. “Yes.”

“Sweet.” Frank smiled warmly and began to lay down, which is when Gerard saw that Mikey was asleep too. 

Gerard got out of the bed, turned the tv off and began walking to the door. 

“Hey, Gerard?” Frank said softly from his cocoon of covers.

Gerard stopped and turned to him in the dark.

“Could, could you, turn on Mikey’s night light?”

Gerard smiled to himself because Frank did genuinely sound a little scared. He went over and flicked on the small starry night light and made his way out. 

“Goodnight, Gee,” Frank said so quiet that Gerard barely heard him.

“Night Frankie.”

 

Gerard sat on his bed scrolling through his newsfeed on his laptop for the next hour or so. He had homework he should probably be doing instead, or sleeping since it was now 12:30 am, but he couldn’t be bothered. His sleep schedule was never fully organized.

That was when he heard a knock on the door that almost made him jump. “Hey Gee, can I come in?” Gerard heard from behind the door. It sounded like Frank.

“Yeah come in.”

Frank creaked open the door and stepped inside.

“Frank. It’s past midnight. What are you doing up?” Gerard said setting his laptop beside him.

Frank stood by the door and blinked his tired eyes. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Gerard sighed. He knew this wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t say no to Frank. Especially when he was looking at Gerard that way. So Gerard patted the edge of the bed for Frank to sit next to him. “You certainly didn’t have trouble falling asleep earlier.” Frank sat down quietly with his head hung low. Gerard could tell something was up. “What’s wrong man?”

Frank shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about what Mikey said earlier. About him being the one who had kissed someone and not me.”

Ah, so that’s what this is about. “Oh Frank you know Mikey wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, he was just joking.” Gerard placed a playful hand on Frank’s shoulder and rubbed his back. 

In Gerard’s mind, he knew a good-looking guy like Frank had nothing to worry about when it came to getting girls to kiss him. He was honestly shocked it hadn’t happened yet. 

Frank’s gaze didn’t leave the floor as he chewed at his lip. “Yeah, I know, but, he’s not wrong, you know? I’m 16 and I haven’t kissed anyone. That’s really lame.” His hands gripped the bedside. “I’m just afraid I don't know what to do, and I’m afraid I’ll suck at it.” He admitted.

Gerard couldn’t help but crack a smile because he definitely remembers a time when he was nervous about his first kiss. “Oh Frank,” Gerard moved so that he was sitting beside him and wrapped his arm around Frank’s shoulders, “You’ve got nothing to worry about. The time will come, and when it does, things just, fall into place. Trust me. I’m sure whatever girl that is lucky enough to kiss you will be just as nervous as you.” 

Frank looked up at Gerard with a hopeful gaze. “You think so?”

Gerard smiled, “Absolutely.”

Frank stared up at Gerard as his smiled faded. He quickly looked down at his lap.

“Um, Gee,” His voice was strained, “do you think you could teach me?” Frank looked up at Gerard and looked like he was about to throw up from nervousness.

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief as to what he just heard. “Wait, what?”

Frank pulled his gaze away in sheer embarrassment and began making excuses, “I don’t know, I just, you seem experienced with it, and, maybe it would make me less nervous when it actually happens.” Gerard wasn’t sure how Frank could feel less nervous by now, because he was visibly shaking. 

“Frank, teach you how to kiss?”

Frank looked up at him again with watery eyes. “I-I’m not gay if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Gerard chuckled and shook his head. He remembered being young and not thinking he was gay too. And as much as Frank was pleading with him, Gerard’s brain was telling him to stop touching Frank and to make him leave because he was too young AND Mikey’s best friend. 

“Frankie.”

“Please, Gee. Just, give me some suggestions. I won’t make it weird I swear.” Gerard knew this was wrong, he knew that if he did this, he might not be able to stop himself. But fuck Frank was looking at him with such desperation and those green puppy dog eyes could probably make Gerard do anything Frank wanted. 

He sighed. “Alright. I will show you a few things.” Gerard said lifting his leg onto the bed to face Frank straight on as Frank did the same. Gerard now couldn’t tell if Frank was excited or more nervous than he was before. 

“Okay, wherever you are with this girl, make sure she’s comfortable with you.” Frank nodded intently. 

Gerard honestly didn’t know where to begin. He had kissed many people, but for fuck’s sake, this was Frank. Gerard was certain that whatever Frank would do when he kissed a girl would make her weak at the knees. 

Gerard knew that for sure because he was feeling it right now.

“Okay, well, uh, you kinda have to take it slow at first, to build tension and to get her attention, so I’d start by looking into her eyes.” 

Frank’s eyes were already locked on Gerard’s and his face started to soften into a small smirk. His shyness seemed to take over though because he let his eyes drop to the floor shaking his head. “Shit I don’t know-”

“No no no,” Gerard lifted Frank’s chin with his thumb and forefinger to meet his eyes again. Gerard could hear Frank’s breath hitch in his throat. “Don’t get nervous. Once you’re looking at her, you gotta commit, just take it slow and be comfortable.” Frank was breathing erratically as Gerard dropped his hand. Frank nodded.

“You can start to look at her lips, to kind of let her know what you’re thinking about. And if she looks at yours too, that’s how you know she’s thinking the same thing.”

Gerard demonstrated by flicking his eyes down to Frank’s lips but wasn’t anticipating Frank to do the same for him. He saw Frank lick his lips which made Gerard fall into a trance and almost forget what he was saying. 

“You can, um, start to get close to her, and maybe put your hands on her hips.” Gerard demonstrated by moving closer to Frank and gently putting his hands on Frank’s waist. What he didn’t expect was for Frank to instinctively put his hands on Gerard’s shoulders close to his neck. 

Gerard stared into Frank’s bright green eyes and almost felt intoxicated by his gaze. Gerard felt himself slowly losing his grip on reality as Frank started playing with his hair with his fingertips.

There was a moment of silence between the two as the tension in the air between them was stirring. Gerard could feel Frank’s breathing quicken because short hot breaths began to hit Gerard’s mouth.

“Uh, then what?” Frank said, letting his eyes drop to Gerard's lips once again.

Gerard felt the blood rush to his head, “then you, um,” His voice was almost a whisper. “You just, lean in.” Which he did, but Gerard stopped himself as soon as he felt Frank’s small nose rub against his. His body suddenly went into pure panic mode because he knew if he did this there was no turning back. He didn’t even know if Frank wanted this. How far did he want Gerard to go?

 

Every part of Gerard’s mind was telling him to stop right now but his entire body was focused on Frank’s hot breath on his lips. His face was burning and he could barely keep his eyes open because Frank’s presence lingering just a few centimeters away made Gerard feel drunk.

Frank’s eyes had not left Gerard’s lips when suddenly his voice in a desperate whisper filled the space between them.

“Please…”

Gerard did not need any more than that as he closed the space between them and met Frank's lips with no warning. 

Gerard suddenly felt like his insides were on fire because Frank’s lips were so soft and so shy, and he could feel his lip ring against his bottom lip and he doesn’t know why but it turned him on so much. 

Gerard knew this was wrong. It was bad enough that Frank was so young, but he also knew that if Mikey found out about this he would never speak to Gerard or Frank ever again. Gerard knew he should have said no from the beginning, but fuck Frank’s hands were exploring onto the back of Gerard’s neck and grabbing his hair and it made Gerard so aroused he had to force himself not to shove Frank down on the bed right then and there.

Gerard was slowly being convinced that Frank had actually kissed someone before because there is no way this was the first time. Frank was moving his mouth so fucking soft and sweet, and he even got the courage to slip a little tongue into Gerard’s mouth, which was driving him wild. 

Frank was way too good at this. He had no right to be this good at kissing. He was 16 for god’s sake, and he was making Gerard’s whole body melt just from touching him.

At that moment, Gerard realized that he was actually Frank’s first kiss, which made him feel sort of guilty, but he also loved knowing that he was the only one who got to experience kissing Frank. He was the first one to get to touch him like this.

Gerard’s grip tightened on the younger boys waist and felt himself subconsciously ruck up shirt just enough to let his fingertips touch his skin.

Gerard felt like his whole body was burning. He had completely forgotten about teaching Frank anything and now was unable to separate himself from him. 

Both of their movements were slow at first as Gerard let every ounce of frustrated passion be released onto Frank. And Frank was doing nothing short of returning the favor as he was trying to be gentle but Gerard could tell by his heavy breaths through his nose that he was growing more desperate.

That was when he felt Frank grab Gerard’s collar, begging him to be closer. Gerard was more than happy to oblige by letting Frank inch closer and slowly straddle himself on Gerard’s hips, never quite breaking their kiss. 

This was a dangerous position because now he could feel just how warm and turned on Frank was through his jeans, and it made Gerard’s head reel.

How is it possible that Gerard was making Frank feel this way? Even though Frank was definitely making Gerard’s whole body writhe underneath him. 

Now they were pressed against each other with a frustrating barrier of clothes.

He felt Frank’s kissing become less cautious and more desperate as he let his entire body curve into Gerard. He was letting out unrestricted moans from his throat and it just made Gerard grab him harder and kiss him deeper. 

Gerard felt his heartbeat throughout his entire body as he kept letting his hands get further and further up Frank’s back, grabbing him wherever he could because even though Frank was pressed up against him Gerard wanted him closer. And he doesn’t know how or why, but he felt the risky urge to grab Frank’s lip between his teeth, and he did, watching as Frank’s mouth fell slightly open and his lip ring nearly catching on Gerard’s teeth.

This might have been too dangerous though because immediately after Gerard let go, Frank let out a frustrated breath and pressed his hand against Gerard’s crotch.

Gerard’s head almost hit the headboard as he reeled back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was so much relief from Frank’s sudden touch but still so much frustration because of all the clothing. 

Gerard looked at Frank’s now dark and hungry eyes as he rested his forehead on Gerard’s. God Frank’s hand felt so good from touching him but Gerard managed to pull himself out of this euphoria to come to his senses for one second.

“Fuck-, Frankie-” Gerard’s strained and panting voice sounded more like a moan than a request for him to stop. “Wait wait wait, stop.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s wrist gently for him to stop and he placed his other hand on Frank’s now sweaty and panting cheek and neck. 

They both sat there for a moment, their foreheads pressed together breathing heavily onto each other's faces with Frank still perched on Gerard’s lap. God he didn’t want Frank to stop, he wanted Frank to keep touching him like that all over. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t take advantage of him like that.

Gerard looked into Frank’s confused eyes as he let his thumb rub lightly over his cheek. 

“Frank-”

Suddenly they both heard a knock on the door and Frank flung off of Gerard in an instant and onto the other side of the bed.

“Yeah?” Gerard answered, trying to sound casual and not at all fucking terrified.

Mikey opened the door, “Is Frank in he-, Frank!” He said looking over at the younger boy, now sitting on the edge of Gerard’s bed, trying to calm himself down. “Why are you in here?”

“He couldn’t sleep,” Gerard chimed in before Frank could even answer, “So I was teaching him, about my comics and stuff. Like, the Doom Patrol ones.”

Frank nodded, his expression still terrified at the fact that his best friend almost walked in on him making out with his older brother.

“Oh. Well, I can’t sleep either, I keep seeing shadows and shit in my room-” Mikey said fixing his glasses.

“I think you both need to go back to bed, and not watch another scary movie for a while,” Gerard said standing up and leading both boys out of his room. “Goodnight, and go to sleep this time.”

Mikey walked out and Frank turned to Gerard in the doorway, “Thanks for um, teaching me, about your comics. It was fun.” Frank’s face was beet red and he only glanced up as Gerard laughed.

“Goodnight Frankie.” He said as he shut the door on a goofy smiling Frank.   
Which, ironically, was the same goofy smile that Gerard had plastered to his face for the rest of the night.


End file.
